The purpose of this interagency agreement between the United States Military HIV Research Program and the Division of AIDS, NIAID, NIH is to delineate and authorize implementation of a collaborative HIV/AIDS vaccine research and development program. USMHRP and NIAID remain committed to the common objective of developing a safe and effective vaccine for human immunodeficiency virus/acquired immune deficiency syndrome, HIV/AIDS.